


A Safe Haven

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha Hashirama, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Fic Exchange, M/M, Misunderstanding, Omega Madara, Smut, royals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Madara was an omega.He knew what his life would be, but it didn’t make him any less frustrated that he was arranged to marry for his kingdom’s political gain.In desperate need of something to take his mind off that fact, he sought out the safe haven that has been there for him since he was a pup, and the arms of the alpha that he loved.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna (mentioned)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 277





	A Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BumpkinDice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/gifts).



> Yo, gonna come right out and say it, I never expected to write this ship. I’ve been corrupted. Mostly by the dude that this fic is for so... thanks haha
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little peek into a world that is much larger but unable to be entirely written out in the 30 minutes we had for this exchange.
> 
> Love you, Loki~ and special thanks to Ama-chan for beta reading 💖

The river that marked the border between the kingdoms of Senju and Uchiha was always where he went when he needed to relax. Ever since he was a pup, barely big enough to skip a stone across the water, this was Madara’s sanctuary, a safe haven.

The day started  _ horribly. _

Madara may be the eldest brother still living, but he was an  _ omega. _ As such, he expected an arranged marriage to the prince of some other kingdom, to be used for a peace treaty or alliance. Izuna was the heir, he was the alpha, the crowned prince. He would be the one running the kingdom when Tajima was dead. 

Tajima was a practical man, and a good king, but he wasn’t a  _ parent. _ He left the parenting to his omega. Unfortunately, this was a  _ political _ decision, rather than a parenting one. Or so they were informed.

Madara knew what their lives would be, but it didn’t make him any less frustrated that he was going to be marrying-

“Dara-kun, you’ve let your guard down again.”

The words were whispered into his ear, a soft puff of warm breath against the shell of it making him shiver as he side-eyed his best friend of ten years. “Are you ever going to quit calling me that?”

The brunette smiled beatifically, shaking his head. “Never.”

The expected answer, but Madara wasn’t in the mood for these antics today. “We aren’t kids anymore, Hashirama!” he snapped.

Hashirama went from beaming to sober in a moment, though he didn’t pout as Madara expected. Instead, genuine concern showed on his face, and a moment later Madara found himself sitting in Hashirama’s lap, the alpha’s strong arms around him.

Relaxing into his hold, the omega nuzzled against his scent gland, shamelessly taking comfort in the calming, cedar pheromones. Hashirama stroked a hand over his hair, and Madara shuddered as the scent thickened. It always did when the alpha held him this way.

“Do you want to tell me what upset you?”

Madara sighed. He wanted to but couldn’t. Neither of them shared their surname, or much about their personal lives. This was where they came to relax, to  _ escape _ from all of that. “It isn’t important,” he muttered instead, pressing light kisses against the alpha’s neck to distract him.

Hashirama conceded, as he always did, not pushing for more. He adjusted Madara in his lap, pressing them flush together, and his arms tightened as they wrapped around his shoulders again. “If you say so, I believe you,” he sighed, nuzzling the omega’s hair. Hands started to drift down, hot even through his shirt. “I have… something coming up. It will be a few weeks before I can return. Let me make it up to you?”

He didn’t doubt that he would also be gone for a few weeks, with the wedding in the planning and a  _ fucking honeymoon _ directly after that. Madara just purred, though, “You had better make it good.”

The chuckle he got in return was low, and Hashirama’s hands settled on his ass, squeezing it. “I’ll make you  _ scream,  _ My Love.”

Madara’s heart constricted at the nickname  _ -no, I don’t deserve that, I'm marrying another- _ but he bit back his whine and set to work stripping them both out of their clothes. It was fumbling. Neither seemed to want to give an inch of space between them. When Hashirama lay back on the soft throw that they’d kept stashed away here since they were teenagers, Madara rose into his knees and sank down on his cock, hands splayed over the alpha’s chest.

It was his favorite position, riding Hashirama like this. Calloused hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise as he sank down without waiting a moment to prep, and the little curse that fell from Hashirama’s lips would have made him smirk if not for the way he was so flushed and breathless. Neither of them bothered with something like  _ composure, _ not when they were together.

“Fuck, Madara, you’re so wet. Were you so impatient to have me?” The words were a low rumble, almost a growl, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

The usual urge to be crass or witty was absent. Madara rose up and moaned, long and loud, as he dropped back down. A confession tumbled from his lips before he could stop it. “Always, Hashirama. You know I love you.”

Those brown eyes melted when he met them, and the alpha reached for him, drawing him down against his chest and into a kiss while he planted his feet on the ground and rocked his hips up. Madara gasped against his lips, and Hashirama licked into his mouth fervently, tasting him and letting the omega taste in return.

Their fucking was long and slow, more intimate than it normally was. Madara rarely allowed himself such indulgences, but… he didn’t know how often they would be able to continue this once he was- was-

Hashirama stole the thought with another kiss, and Madara crooned, a little omegan sound that had absolutely no place on his lips. He returned the kiss with fervor, swallowed every groan and growl the alpha gave, and when they reached their climax, it was his name on Hashirama’s lips that broke his resolve.

Madara trembled in Hashirama’s arms, burying his face against his love’s bonding gland and scenting him as he panted for breath. “Hashirama… I want… to be with you. I want…” Fuck, why was it so hard to say it? He wanted to be Hashirama’s mate, he wanted that crazy dream of peace that they talked about so often, he wanted-

“Madara… I can’t hide it from you,” the alpha interrupted his rising panic, arms tightening around his shoulders. “My father has arranged a… political marriage.”

_ What? _

Hashirama was going to be married too? He was-  _ Fuck, he’s going to have another omega. _ The thought made him growl, body going taut in Hashirama’s arms, but a hand carded gently through his wild hair, and those cedar pheromones grew soft and comforting again.

“I’ll never let anyone replace you, My Love. You own my heart, but my family… it’s very important that I go through with this. The Ōtsutsuki have been threatening war on my kingdom, and his, and our fathers have decided to ally ourselves-”

_ “WHAT!!!” _

Madara couldn't contain himself, sitting bolt upright and staring in wide-eyed disbelief.  _ “You’re the Senju heir?!” _

Hashirama looked just as shocked, but also confused, and more than a bit guilty. “I am. My-”

The omega cut him off with a snarl, leaning down into his face, eyes searching for any kind of deception. This was too good to be true. Nothing could have gone so right, not for  _ him, _ not for  _ Madara Uchiha. _ “My name is Madara Uchiha,” he whispered, watching his reaction closely. There was no way-

_ But there was. _ The truth made Hashirama brighten until it was like staring into the sun to look upon him. “We’re getting married!” he shouted, much too loud for the close proximity, and Madara found himself on his back, the alpha’s knot still sealing them together as he was kissed breathless.

It was true? They were going to be married? He’d been worrying all morning about how or when he would see his love again, how he could hide from his husband that he had a lover and- he wouldn’t have to worry about any of that?

A roll of Hashirama’s hips made his breath catch in his throat. The knot held firm, but the alpha didn’t try to pull away, instead just starting up a slow grind that kept them tied and made Madara shake from the constant pressure against his prostate. He may regret this on the way back home, but in the moment it was  _ perfect.  _ Exactly what he needed to cope the way his life was flipped on its head twice in one day.

In the aftermath, with the comforting weight of Hashirama atop him, Madara was still dazed… though perhaps more from the fantastic orgasms than from his thoughts, now.

“When our kingdoms are allied, and we’re wed, my father will expect an heir,” Hashirama murmured, nuzzling into his neck and pressing ticklish kisses to the sensitive skin.

Madara rolled his eyes, but huffed a laugh at the obvious flirtation. “Mine as well. I’m sure we can work  _ something _ out. Some time to… get acquainted before my next heat.”

Hashirama’s eyes were once again soft and fond when he pulled back to look at him. “I’m sure they’ll allow us the time if we ask for it.”

Time to get  _ acquainted. _ A honeymoon. It suddenly wasn’t such a terrifying prospect, as it had been earlier that day. Madara couldn’t hold back his laugh. They had both been guilty, both thought they were marrying another. He couldn’t imagine what their wedding day would have been like if they’d gone through another two weeks of worry before this was straightened out.

But they hadn’t. There would be no more worries.

Well. Except for their brothers. Somehow, he didn’t think Izuna would get along well with the man that Hashirama so often described to him. That was a worry for another day, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! First dip into the pools of HashiMada, so... I’m hoping they came off well!


End file.
